


Dancing in the moonlight

by beomjunecho



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, go read Misanthropy by hauntingyu here on ao3!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomjunecho/pseuds/beomjunecho
Summary: As Beomgyu waits for Yeonjun to come back from work, he starts to worry about his best friend's life. A short one shot were Beomgyu and Yeonjun just need to hold each other tenderly ~
Relationships: Beomjun
Kudos: 21





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyun/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Misanthropy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445898) by [angstyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyun/pseuds/angstyun). 



Moonlight filled the cold living room, only the clock ticking after 1 AM echoed through the air. Beomgyu was sitting on the sofa, legs hugged to his chest, almost giving in to his sleep. His eyes were heavy, his body slowly but gently resting on the soft material… and yet his mind was fully awake. The boy was trying to catch even the slightest noise coming from the door, meaning that his best friend would be finally back. 

The best friend who he always waited for, the best friend who he admired so much, the best friend for whom he felt the deepest love. 

Ever since they were kids, Beomgyu always tried to protect his hyung from the world, making his safety and happiness his top priority. No one would touch him when he was there, no one would hurt him when he was there. And if he had to wait for Yeonjun, he would've done so for a million years. 

And so the curly hair boy waited, and waited, and waited on that sofa, feeling the weight of his own body pulling him down to rest. But Beomgyu wouldn't have given up for anything, nor anyone, if his best friend told him to wait. 

The clock struck 2 AM, nothing could be heard in that lonely, empty living room. Just a few lights were lit around the city, making the sky look more starless than usual. 

"He's fine" the boy thought, concern starting to creep out in his tired heart. "He always comes back, so he will this time, too" 

His own rationality was trying to comfort him, but Beomgyu had always that tiny, almost inaudible voice inside his head that sang him the same disturbing song over and over again:

"he's dead, and he's not coming back"

"he's dead, and he left you"

"he's dead, and you won't see him ever again"

No matter how hard the young man tried not to listen to it, or how hard he pressed on his ears to make it stop, the voice didn't go away. Even if he never talked about it with Yeonjun, Beomgyu never stopped being succubus of his insecurities, his worries, his fears of losing the one he loved. But he acted tough: he acted tough to make his best friend's life a bit easier, without another worry to add on his already long list.

So Beomgyu endured it, and he endured it all alone. 

He got up from his seat and started walking around the living room, trying to focus on every little object to deflate his growing fear. 

Almost giving in to his mind, the boy took out his phone in a rush, staring at Yeonjun's contact. 

"What if he's working and I ruin everything? Or worse, put him in danger? But what if he needs help and he can't call me?" 

Every type of doubt flooded Beomgyu's mind, his rational thoughts totally obscured by panic and anxiety. Fidgeting with the device, he passed a hand on his tensed face, unsure of what to do. After a few moments of uncertainty, with a trembling hand, he pressed on Yeonjun's number. He brought the phone to his ear, waiting for connection. 

When a response came from his phone, Beomgyu almost jumped in his place at the sound of Yeonjun's ringtone coming from outside the door. He turned abruptly towards it, leaving his buzzing phone on the first surface next to him. 

When he opened the door, Yeonjun was standing there, so tired he couldn't even stand properly. He was pale, but moonlight made him look even paler, ghost-like. 

"Yeonjun hyung…" 

Beomgyu managed to say, his best friend falling into his embrace. 

"I'm really tired, Beomgyu…" 

That's all Yeonjun said in the crook of the younger's neck, both hands weakly suspended mid-air. His tone was lifeless, colorless, just in pure need of someone to hold on to. 

Not sure of what to do, Beomgyu timidly held him between his arms, standing in the middle of the room. "Should I bring you to sleep, hyung?" 

The boy shyly asked, a hand resting on Yeonjun's head. The elder boy, however, only put his arms around his tiny waist as an answer. 

"I-I just need to stay like this for a bit…" 

With a trembling breath, Beomgyu let himself be held by the taller boy, so close he could feel Yeonjun's heartbeat on his chest. 

The younger closed his eyes and breathed his scent: such a familiar and comforting perfume mixed with cigarettes and smoke, a bit of autumn making the scent unique. Beomgyu had learned to love that scent, the scent of home, the scent of love. 

Calming his own heartbeat, Beomgyu started gently rocking Yeonjun from right to left in a slow movement. They gently moved around in their place, the motion making them both relax. 

They went on like that for a while, the light of the moon creating a show of shadows on the fancy tiles of the floor. A full, white moon was the only thing watching curiously the two boys dance. A slow, kind, heartfelt dance without music, but with the melody of the two's hearts beating together in unison. 

After several minutes, Beomgyu brought his friend to the sofa, all his worries momentarily put aside, and made the elder's head rest on his small lap. With one hand, he caressed Yeonjun's hair, meanwhile the other cupped his pale cheek. 

He had his eyes closed, his breathing a faint sound, a tired thumb caressing Beomgyu's forearm. All he could feel was his body completely drained of every will to move, or live.

"Tell me, Beomgyu…" 

Yeonjun whispered, his soul softening at the presence of the young man. He looked up, looking for Beomgyu's tender eyes, which never left his. A gentle smile appeared on the boy's face, waiting for Yeonjun to go on.

The other licked his lips, tears threatening to fall down his eyes. 

"Will you always be here to wait for me?" 

Hearing those words, Beomgyu forgot all the pain he was feeling earlier, all the pain he had felt the time before this one, and all the future times this scenario would repeat. He looked into Yeonjun's eyes, deep into his soul to make him believe his next words.

"I promise I'll always be here, hyung"

The elder's eyes softened a bit, even if melancholy still filled them completely. He brought his hands to Beomgyu's cheeks, feeling the comforting heat of his best friend. 

"I know I can count on you…" 

Yeonjun's eyes moved to Beomgyu's slightly parted lips, a pinkish tone coloring them. He wanted to feel someone close to him, giving him warmth, giving him comfort. 

Beomgyu gently held his friend's face, almost if a different movement could break him anytime. He lowered his face to Yeonjun's level, feeling his weak breathing warming his lips.

He looked at him one last time, exploring his perfect features that he knows so well by now, and slowly embraced the boy's lips between his own.

Yeonjun's lips were a bit cold, and yet soft, a silky texture making them so kissable. Beomgyu kissed them gently, pecking his lower lip and then fully taking them both. The elder trembled in his arms, but pulled him closer than ever before. He sat up, holding the small figure in his arms.

They kissed under the moonlight, never leaving each other's side. Their lips were red from all the kissing, from all the love they wanted to feel on their skin, so desperate that they didn't even notice the time passing so fast. 

The colors of the dawn peeked from the tall buildings of the city, painting the living room with a pastel shade of pink. The boys had fallen asleep in each other's embrace, breathing their comforting scent. Beomgyu's hands were slightly under Yeonjun's shirt to look for some warmth, while the other was resting his head on Beomgyu's soft hair.

At that moment, they felt at peace. Their life was forgotten, their struggles put away. They only existed in each other's arms, with the only thing that mattered: their love.

**Author's Note:**

> A short beomjun spin off from Misanthropy, Megan's masterpiece! It's my first time posting something i write, i hope it's not too cringey ;w; go follow @angstyun on Twitter for her works! if you want to check my content too, i'm @beomjunecho on Twitter ^w^ thank you for reading!


End file.
